


Stay with Me (and Be My Sidekick)

by fandomfrolics



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Mornings, Singing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-04
Updated: 2015-01-04
Packaged: 2018-03-05 09:11:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 801
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3114320
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandomfrolics/pseuds/fandomfrolics
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve Rogers is not a morning person.</p><p>Or rather he should say, he wasn’t a morning person. But then along came Sam, with his delicious blueberry pancakes and his toothy ‘good morning’ grins and his cheerful singing and suddenly Steve had found that mornings were quite wonderful, really.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stay with Me (and Be My Sidekick)

**Author's Note:**

> Title, inspiration, and a chunk of the fic all come from [Walk the Moon's _Sidekick_](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=WmU-qMcpBw0)

Steve Rogers is not a morning person.

Or rather he should say, he _wasn’t_ a morning person. But then along came Sam, with his delicious blueberry pancakes and his toothy ‘good morning’ grins and his cheerful singing and suddenly Steve had found that mornings were quite wonderful, really.

Today’s song selection drifts out of the bathroom, though Steve can’t quite make out the words from where he lingers comfortably in bed. One side of his mouth curves up in an involuntary smile and he finds himself wondering for about the 5000th time how on earth he got so lucky. He turns onto his side so he faces the bathroom and readjusts the pillow under his head, burrowing deeper into the gentle give of it.

The door to the bathroom is yanked backwards and Sam vaults out, landing on the flats of his feet near the bed with a huge arm flourish.

“Something in the air is giving me bad ideas,” Sam sings loudly with a leer at Steve and Steve’s heart jumps with it. “Something in the air is giving me wicked thoughts like…” He drops a knee to the mattress and makes a mic with one clenched fist. “Why don’t you stay at mine tonight?” Steve yelps as Sam yanks the blanket off him with his other hand. “Why don’t you stay with me and be my sidekick, sidekick?” Sam grins down at him, offering his right hand, still singing into his left. “Do you, do you, do you wanna be my sidekick, sidekick?” Steve glares up at him as Sam continues repeating the line. Then, with an exaggerated sigh, Steve sticks his hand up and accepts Sam’s grasp. “Do you wanna be my—” Sam cuts off the rest of a line with an ‘ _oof’_ as Steve pulls, tugging Sam down against his chest.

Sam pushes himself up enough to look Steve in the eye. “That was rude,” he says.

“’s what you get for stealing my blankets,” Steve retorts, wrapping his arms one over the other around Sam’s back. “’sides, for once I just wanted a nice, quiet morning,” he says, the twitch of his mouth taking the sting out of the words.

Sam narrows his eyes at him a moment, then the edge of his mouth ticks up. “So don’t you wonder why the things that you want are so hard to find?” he sings, the tune familiar enough that Steve knows it’s still the same song. He pulls back and Steve releases his hold on him, letting Sam flop onto the bed beside him. “Well it just occurred to me the one that I need could be here by my side,” Sam finishes, the rapid-fire lyrics leaving him slightly breathless. He throws an arm and a leg over Steve and his grin takes over his whole face.

“Who sings that song anyway?” Steve asks.

“Walk the Moon,” Sam replies brightly.

“Let’s keep it that way,” Steve says, cutting off whatever else Sam’s about to say.

Sam opens his mouth in mock-outrage, then rolls his eyes at Steve’s self-congratulatory snort.

“You’re lucky you’re so cute,” Sam mutters. “With a sense of humor like that, there’s no way I would’ve snagged you otherwise.”

“It’s the butt,” Steve agrees serenely, turning his head to the ceiling.

They’re both quiet for a moment, likely each giving their own thanks for the serum and everything it had done for Steve’s butt.

Sam wriggles closer and tucks his head in close to Steve’s on the pillow. “Steve,” he whispers and Steve shivers as the word ghosts over the shell of his ear.

“Yeah?” Steve says when Sam doesn’t add anything else.

He can feel Sam pull in a deep breath and he holds his own in response. “Do you…” Sam starts slowly.

“Yeah?” Steve prompts again.

“Do you…” Sam repeats, his fingers trailing lightly over Steve’s bare chest.

Steve resists the urge to turn and look at him. “What is it, Sam?” he murmurs.

“Do you,” Sam says, then suddenly he raises his voice and shouts, “WANNA BE MY SIDEKICK, SIDEKICK?”

And really, it’s no one’s fault but Sam’s that he ends up on the floor on his butt.

\--

Later, Sam puts on the song for him and though it runs a little outside Sam’s usual music tastes, Steve can easily see why he chose to sing it to him – it’s everything that’s good about them in one upbeat three-minute package. Steve hums along as they dance in the kitchen, Sam with a spatula in his hand and Steve with pancake batter in his hair and both of them flinging their limbs without abandon, and when the song repeats for the fourth time and the line _‘We’re kissing on that kitchen floor’_ comes along, it seems almost inevitable that they’re doing just that.


End file.
